thelegonewsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Pharaoh's Quest
'' Lego PharaohsQuest Logo.png 356px-Pharaoh's_quest.jpg|Pharaoh's Quest Wallpaper Jake raines.png Mac_mcloud.png|Mac McCloud Prof_hale.png|Professor Archibald Q. Hale Helena.jpg|Helena Skvalling The_pharaoh-king_of_the_mummy_warriors.png|Pharaoh Amset-Ra Pharaoh's Quest ''is a 2011 LEGO theme. It uses elements from the previous Adventures series. For the'' Pharaoh's Quest 'are broken up into two groups : humans who serve as the heroes and the creatures ''who serve'' ''the Pharaoh'. There'' ''are'' ''six'' treasures' that'' are''' '''referenced as being'' the item that the' humans seek to '' stop '' the '''Pharaoh from gaining''' '''the power'' ''to take over the'' world. The Human characters are: '''Jake Raines - A famous ace pilot and adventure hero and the hero of the storyline. He also bears some resemblance to Johnny Thunder. Mac McCloud - The team's expert machanic, driver and demolitions specialist. McCloud seems to take the place to both Harry and Mike Cane from the Johnny Thunder series. Professor Archibald Q. Hale - The scholarly Professor Hale discovered the legend of Amset-Ra and set him on the quest to find the six lost treasures. Professor Hale resembles Dr. Kilroy from Johnny Thunder. Helena Skvalling - Speaks 7 languages and is an expert at deciphering maps. Helena also resembles Pippin Reed from the Johnny Thunder series. The Creatures are: Pharaoh Amset-Ra - Ruled ancient Egypt thousands of years ago and horded his riches. Amset-Ra sought immortality and great power, but was sealed away when 5 of the 6 that would give him the power to take over the world were stolen. Mummy Warriors - Serve their master, the Pharaoh and travels in packs. Flying Mummies, more dangerous, but rarer, they sore through the sky on magical wings of Horus. Anubis Guard - Elite warriors of the Pharaoh that wear masks of the jackal headed Anubis. Their wrappings have been enchanted to make them almost as strong as and tough as stone. Giant Scarab - The scarab has been in hibernation for thousands of years waiting for adventurer to try to dig up the Golden Stone. Stone Cobra ''-''' The stone cobra looks like a mere sandstone carving but with the '''''Pharaoh's command it will come to life and defend the Golden Scarab Shield. Sphinx ''-''' '''This statue is no myth it will magically come to life and defend the ''Golden Sword from all attackers. Giant Scorpion - This stone statue turned to stone to protect the sixth treasure from invaders and adventurers. The Treasures: Golden Nemes ''- The most powerful of the treasures, and hidden in the ''Scorpion pyramid and grants the power to see the future. Golden Sword - Hidden away in the Temple of Anubis and; gives the Pharaoh the might and ability of Egypt's greatests warriors. Soul Diamond - Hidden at the top of a tall spire and gives the Pharaoh the power to create mirages. Golden Crystal - Guarded by the mighty Scarab and grants the power to command all of the beasts of the desert. Golden Scarab Shield - Protected by and enchanted stone cobra and has the power to mystically shield the Pharaoh from all attacks. Golden Staff ''- Greatly enhances the might of the ''Pharaoh's mummy servants. Sets (2010/2011): *7305 - Scarab Attack *7306 - Golden Staff Guardians *7307 - Flying Mummy Attack *7325 - Cursed Cobra Statue *7326 - Rise of the Sphinx *7317 - Scorpion Pyramid *853176 - Skeleton Mummy Battle Pack *853175 - Pharaoh's Quest Coin Bank Category:LEGO Category:LEGO.com Category:Theme Category:Themes Category:Ongoing Themes